


silver is the new black

by tencentsmore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, T for some mild language and strange behaviour, Time Travel, mostly just Madara being Madara, probably kamui's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencentsmore/pseuds/tencentsmore
Summary: Madara is an idiot. Kakashi is very, very lost.





	silver is the new black

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a longer story, but I ran out of plot ideas and Madara ran away. 
> 
> shoutout to the [madakaka](https://madakaka.tumblr.com) tumblr crew!! you guys inspire me

When Madara enters the Senju compound, his eyebrows fly off his face, his mouth hits the ground, and he promptly trips over a very large rock. Or something. He doesn't trip over his own surprise, he _doesn't_. 

Sitting in the Senju house, hair nearly as white as Tobirama's, is a complete and utter stranger. _Madara has never seen him before in his life,_ and damn his memory is he has, because this man is slouching like a civilian and draped in ill-fitting clothes that hang off his body like a scarecrow's garments, but Madara has never felt a stronger killing intent other than his own and it is _attractive_. 

The man shifts slightly, and despite his sloppy countenance, there's unease written into every line of his body, including the drooping tilt of his head. Not that Madara would ever dare to attack someone in the Hokage's home. Well. With any malicious intent, at least. Madara would _very much_ like to sink his teeth into that long, lean, neck and bruise that pale, unblemished, skin with his fingers, lick and rub and rut against those hard muscles in the stranger's back, ease the tension out of those wiry shoulders with his tongue and teeth, but-- 

_But it's a stranger and they're in Hashirama's house and Madara is not a lovesick moron like his idiot brother._

Madara needs to get a grip on his sanity. 

He rights himself from his half-fall with as much dignity as he can muster, and just manages to speak without stuttering his words. "Who are you?" 

Madara winces. Bad first impression; damn his prickly mouth and flailing brain. 

The stranger turns fully around to him, though Madara is sure he'd already sensed Madara's presence long before that. He's wearing a mask, but the little of his face that Madara can see completely short-circuits his brain. 

Wow. _Wow._

Not that the overwhelmingly murderous chakra infusing the air is making Madara's heart clench in a bad way (actually it's a complete turn-on, _shut up brain_ ), but that blood-red eye and stone-cold expression is making his adrenaline rush in ways he thought was exclusive to Uchiha-Senju-fights-to-the-death. 

_Who is he and how do I get into his pants,_ his brain automatically projects, and before he can even think, his mouth is blurting it out as well. Rather than surprise, the chakra in the air becomes even more oppressive, and _that's definitely love_. Except, Madara vaguely understands how social interactions are supposed to go, and he very clearly approached the line and immediately bulldozed his way across it. Embarrassed is an understatement to how he feels. He is utterly and permanently mortified, and his face heats up like one of the Uchiha's famed katon jutsus. 

Amazing shinobi that he is, Madara slaps himself with the gunbai in his hand, originally planning to demand a spar from Tobirama, trips over nothing again, and flickers away faster than he's ever done before in his life. 

* * *

Kakashi allows himself a faint grin behind his mask. When Tobirama had found him, bleeding out on a remote battlefield, he'd nearly had a heart attack from seeing the Nidaime's face no longer carved in rock. Since the moment he was all but dragged back into Konoha, to the Hokage's personal manor, no less, his nerves have been so high-strung that he was sure the better half of the village was actively cowering in their homes based on the killing intent he's radiating. 

Apparently not, based on Madara's _interesting_ reaction. Well, no matter what, this is sure to be one hell of an interesting time. 


End file.
